How I Became His
by naivebeliever
Summary: We all dream about falling in love with a prince who saves you from the bad guy, falling in love with the person you thought wouldn't look your way or dream about falling in love with someone you end up changing. At times people do get their love story meanwhile for others don't. Read to see how Ally and Austin got their love story.
1. Chapter 1

(_Hi all, I'm a junior in high school that takes college courses throughout the day! I have been recently been reading fanfiction about austin and ally because it used to be my favorite show in the whole world when I was a 7th grader. Still is. I loved the concept of their love story. Lately, I have been debating about writing a story because I have before but stopped due to the fact my dog passing away. So I have came up with a way to let out all of my inspirations. I hope you enjoy what I'm going to write in the next few weeks or months because we never know what is going to happen. I hope this inspires you or lets you escape from your problems for a while. Smile, Relax and Read this story. Sending you all happiness._)

**...**

We all dream about falling in love with a prince who saves you from bad guy, falling in love with the person you thought wouldn't look your way or dream about falling in love with someone you end up changing. At times people do get their love story meanwhile for others don't. For example, I got mine. My love story was bits of everything.

Next to me, I have a man who had changed me to be more open minded. To be adventurous and that breaking a rule or two doesn't kill you. A man who I have changed to become more understanding. A man I made happy and he has made me. He always tells me that " _Without you, I wouldn't know what the true meaning of happiness is_". I would always tell him I feel the same way.

My name is Allison Marie Dawson. For my friends, Ally. I'm 23 years old, married, and a future NYU graduate of 2025. I am married to the man of my dreams ever since I met him when I was 18. We have been married since I was 21 and he was 24. To answer your question, yes, my man is 2 years and 11 months older (basically 3 years) than me. My man's name is ...

"ALLLYYYYYY"

I turned around to see the door banging. " ALLISON, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T HURRY THE FUCK UP, WE'RE NOT GONNA HAVE A DOOR TO THE BATHROOM ANYMORE."

"I COMING" yes, I was talking to my reflection in the mirror. I like to pretend I'm speaking to an audience. I opened the door.

In front of me, I see a blonde head with dark brown eyes staring right at me. We just stared at each other before he decided to speak.

"Alls, if your gonna keep taking forever to do your hair and makeup, we are gonna lose the bathroom door, so I could shower while you do your shit." I rolled my eyes.

"Who do you think your rolling your eyes to, Dawson "he said challenging walking closer to me.

"I mean your the only one here right. Who else" I said doing the same thing. We stared at each other's eyes.

"Fuck the shower"

He's grabs me by the thighs and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I connected my lips to his. Our lips moves in sync. Before I know it, he drops me on our bed and rips my shirt opened.

"Austin, that's my favorite shirt."

He mumbles saying "I will buy you a new one." meanwhile kissing my neck. Since he was already shirtless, I started on taking off his shorts. He moans when I accidentally touched his penis. He unbuttoned my bra and my pants. Meanwhile he is taking off my pants, I started getting ready to take off his boxers. Austin and I did our thing with each other.

45 mins later. We were breathing heavily with each other side by side. Naked.

"You know your gonna be late to your last class, Alls" I knew that but I didn't care because being with him was everything for me. It was like being at home. "I know. I rather stay here butt naked with you then go say goodbye to people I ́m gonna say goodbye to tomorrow."

Austin kisses me slowly. He pulls away. "You know I love you Allison Marie Moon, right?"

I smiled. "Do you know I love you too, Austin Monica Moon?̈"Kissing him again, we decided to do some more love making before Austin has to go to his label.

Oh right, I never got to tell you who I married to. Well, now you know. I am married to the bad boy of NYU. The guy who is popular, who smokes, and slept with half of girls in his group. The moment he laid eyes on me, I was his. He didn't admit to it until later but I do know I was always his and he was mine. This is my love story. It was a bit rocky but everything that we went through together, made us happen. So let me give you guys a play by play on how I met him. How I fell for him. How I became his. How I was marked.

_It all started when…._

**...**

I really hope you guys liked it. This is just an introduction which it is short and sweet.

Stay tuned. Give me feedback. Please let me know how I can make this story be the one you will want to continue to read. What will you want to see happen. I will post my next chapters every once a week or twice a week depending on how busy I am. This week is the final week so I pretty sure I can cook something up for you guys before Tuesday. Smile. Have an incredible day!


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2. I really hope you enjoy it! I have been writing and creating ideas to make sure this works out good! So Smile, Relax, and Read this chapter. Wishing you all happiness and an escape from your problems for a while.

…

Freshman year. Year of 2019. My registration week. I'm currently traveling from Florida, Miami to New York City for college. My mom and I flew out because I can't drive. Seriously can't. It kinda sucks that I'm flying out because I was limited to bring whatever I need to survive college. My mom thought it was a good idea to share an apartment with a group of girls to get myself fully out there. At NYU, you have the option to share a dorm with one other person or share an apartment with four other girls. Getting two bathrooms, your own room, a living room, and kitchen. The apartments are located by the east wing of the campus with the dorms. The other apartments for the men were located on the south wing of the campus. I'm currently writing in my diary on my bed meanwhile my mom is doing final touches.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Ally here. Talking over NYU all by myself. I arrived at NYU a couple of hours ago _

_with my mom. Since my mom decided that I'm going to dorm in an apartment, I have to share the apartment with three other girls. Next to my room, I have a roommate named Trish who is latina, loud, and very funny. She's very chill to talk to. We bonded at almost everything until I mention cloud watching. Now she is eager to get me out of my box. Down the hall, passing between the kitchen and living room is another hall also providing two rooms with a bathroom between them. Thank god, I got a side with Trish instead of the other two. I get this vibe from him at that scares me a bit. _

_ The first girl is named Cassidy. She's a drama queen, bossy, and very possessive._

_When I mean possessive, I mean possessive. The minute I met her she gave me a list of not to touch._

After shaking hands, "Are you…" I was interrupted.

"Look Allison, I am a cool bitch when I want to but could be a real bitch with people get in the way of my agenda. So don't get in my way, and I won't get in yours. Don't touch what's mine because I'm very possessive who I can be." Cassidy said.

I just stood there. "Allison, do you understand." she said annoyed. I nodded.

_Trish isn't fond of her. I don't understand why. I asked her why isn't she fond of her _

_and she said they have history but not the right time to bring it up. The second girl is named Kira. She's a bit different than Cassidy. She's somewhat nice and a bit bossy. I prefer her 100 percent more than Cassidy._

"Hey, I'm Kira. Nice jeans I guess" she said. Fake much.

"Hey I'm Allison but everyone calls me, Ally" I said holding my hand didn't touch it but just walked past me like I was a fan who adored her.

_I feel like an outcast in the apartment. No matter, if Trish and I are friends, I still feel that way. Cassidy, Kira, and Trish are Juniors. I'm confused how I got stuck with them but they said that we are involved in similar majors. I honestly wish I could go back home. I got to go. My mom's leaving back to Miami. Write to you soon!_

_ Xoxo, _

_Allison_

I got up to laid my diary on my counter. I turned to see my mom who are writing on my white board. She wrote:

You got this, honey!

So proud of you!

Love you, my baby girl - mom

I smiled. I know this must be hard for her separating from me after what happened with Lester. I saw a tear rolling down her cheek, so I went to hug her. She pulls away looking at me.

"I'm so proud of you, honey. I know you are going to do big things here."

"Thanks mom, when I mean thanks, I mean for everything." I said back.

I walk her to the door by the kitchen. When I went to open it and walk out, my mom stops me. "Stay. Get to know your roommates. Get drunk, get high, have fun. No drugs though, young lady." she said cracking a smile.

"Mom" I went to hug her again.

A few minutes later after saying the last goodbyes to my mom, she finally left to go back to Miami. I can't believe I'm taking over New York City. I smiled while walking back to my room.

Trish stops me. "Ally, let's go. We are late to the introduction assembly". Holy shit, totally forgot about that.

I ran to my room to put on my shoes. I was wearing an NYU white shirt with black ripped jeans and black vans. Trish was wearing NYU black shirt with leopard jeans and black flats. We ran to the auditorium late. We opened the door to see everyone looking at us. Thank god the assembly didn't start yet. Everyone went back to talking. The only seats that were open was in row 5. We walked down the left set of stairs to row 5. The clumsy me didn't see the ginger putting out his foot. So I fell.

I was waiting for the pain but I only felt two hands wrapped around me. I looked up to see this blonde head man who is 6"2, has dark brown eyes, very muscular, and who is staring right at me. Everyone was staring.

I whispered nervously "Hi" smiling.

"Watch where you are going, next time, brunette" he said huskily.I nodded and he lets me go. I walk to seat next Trish. I saw in the corner of my eye Cassidy and Kira pissed off.

" I can't believe you were talking with Austin". Trish claim.

"What's the big deal about us talking" I said.

"Ally, Austin is the bad boy of NYU. He only talks to you if you are in his group, if he wants to talk to you, or he wants you. From sitting here, he's staring her you."

I look up to see him with three other boys looking at me. I turned around quickly. I felt goosebumps on my arms.

**...**

I hope you guys liked the second chapter. Stay tuned. Give me feedback. Please let me know how I can make this story be the one you will want to continue to read. What will you want to see happen. I will post my next chapters every once a week or twice a week depending on how busy I am. This week is the final week so I pretty sure I can cook something up for you guys before Friday. Smile. Have an incredible day!


	3. Chapter 3

This is chapter 3 . I really hope you enjoy it! I have been writing so much this week and very surprising I'm releasing more than I usually think I can do. So Smile, Relax, and Read this chapter. Wishing you all happiness and an escape from your problems for a while.

…

Present day 2025

My graduation day. It feels like yesterday I was moving into my first apartment. Organizing my room, making it homie, introduced to someone who became my best friend over a short amount of time, met the love of my life falling on him (literally), or when I went to my first college party. Actually now that I think of it, all this happened during my first week at NYU.

I mean like there has been issues that stopped me from being where I am now. Stopped me from being with Austin, being friends with Kira and Trish, or becoming a nurse. I have a few people I can blame for preventing from being who I am today but no one forced me. I allowed myself to do the things that went out of control.

Right now, I am standing in front of my mirror, wearing my cap and gown that are white (honor roll student, aka), wearing my tan heels, hair straighten, and wearing natural makeup. Underneath my gown, I am wearing a lavender summer dress that reached above my knees. I felt beautiful.

I felt arms wrapping around my waist. Butterflies erupted in my stomach. "You ready, baby" he whispered in my ear. "Ready as I can ever be" I whispered back.

He turns me around for me to stare at his eyes. He looks back but smirking. "I have something for you"

"You know you don't have to get me anything right, Austin. I already have everything I ever wanted and that's including you." I said smiling.

"I know but I just wanted to give you something since you are graduating today" he mumbled.

Even though Austin was known for being a bad boy, he is truly has a good heart.

"Okay. Just because I'm very eager to see what you have got me" I smiled. Austin smiled and told me to close my eyes and kept my hands out . I obeyed because it's him. I felt a box rested.

"Open your eyes" he said. I gladly did. I saw a gold box ready to be opened.

"Open it, Ally"

I opened the box to find a necklace with gold rectangle pendant. I opened the pendant to see a picture of me and Austin on our wedding day two years ago. I awed. "Turned it around" Austin said whispering in my ear.

I turned it around to see the handwriting:

_To my beautiful brunette,_

_I love you. Always yours_

_just as you are mine,_

_Austin_

I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. I looked up to him.

"Thank you. I love it so much" I said while wrapping my arms around his neck. I pulled him down to me to kiss him. Accepted my kisses like always, kissed me back wrapping his arms around me.

We got interrupted by a knock from my mom. " Can I enter?" my mom said. "Yea, come in" I said. Austin excused himself and walked out. She comes right behind me while I was looking at myself in the mirror again. My mom grabs my shoulders and look at me through the mirrors reflection.

"My baby girl …" she couldn't finish because she began slobbing. "Mom" I turned around to hug her. We stood like that for a while. We seperated. She started again. "I'm so proud of you. I am proud to be called your mother. Today, you closed a chapter of your life and began a new chapter called living my dream. My baby girl is officially going to be a nurse." she said with a few tears running down her face.

I grab her hands. " Mom, thank you. For every sacrifice, you have made. Without you, my biggest supporter from the very beginning, I wouldn't be here standing here about to graduate. So mom, I'm the one who would be lucky to have you as a mom." I said smiling so big.

I hugged her. My mom went back downstairs to get everything loaded into Austin's truck. She told me we have a few minutes until we leave. I grabbed my diary from my nightstand and decide to write in it since it's my last time writing in as a NYU student. I'm weird.

_Dear Diary, _

_Ally here. Today I'm graduating. Literally. Its feels like I'm not only graduating college but everything. I will walk on stage in two hours. My name will echo throughout the speakers and I will walk up, grab my diploma, shake the principal's hand, and walk back down. Doesn't seem hard right? I honestly feel my chest bursting with excitement. I feel a bit nervous and eager to get through this. Since I'm finishing college, every piece of memory is flowing through my eyes. I instantly remember my first day of college._

**...**

_2019 : First day of College_

After everything I did for registration, my mind going back to my first encounter with Austin. His touch still tingles around my waist, his breath against my skin haunts me, and don't get me start with his voice that constantly repeats in my head. I shook my head and continue walking down the sidewalk with an iced coffee in my hand.

Since I'm a freshman, I'm taking basic classes like Care Transitions and Population Health on Monday and Wednesday. On Tuesday and Thursday, I'm taking Psychology as an elective and ethics. The only class I have with Trish is Psychology. Actually, I have that class with my roommates all together. Yay, so excited for that. If you didn't catch on, I was being sarcastic.

I completed my first class of the day and was walking to my second. Care transitions seems like it is going to be a good class. The teacher seems really chill. I turn around the corner and once again bumped into Austin. The Iced coffee I had in my hand, was all over his shirt. Should I mention he is wearing a white shirt.

"Fuck"

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. His abs was showing through the shirt and I felt turned on. I couldn't stop looking at it. "I...mmm...I'msosorry" I said wiping his shirt making it feel worse. He grabs my hands.

"If you wanted me, you should at least buy me dinner" he said smirking at me. I rolled my eyes. He opens his mouth again. "Don't worry about it. This is the last time I'm going to say this…" he looks at my id that was hanging around my neck. " Allison, watch where you are going because who knows, the next person you bump into or fall on will not go easy on you like I am. And this is coming from someone who has an easy temper." he says all huskily letting go of my hands. I swallow my saliva. His man scares me a bit. I think he knows that because he began to smirk.

Austin walks away leaving me flustered. I wonder so much about that man. How could someone be so hot and bad have this affect on me? I began walking to my next class. I honestly can't wait to go back to the apartment.

After Population Health class, my final class, I met a new friend named Piper. She's a freshman and is very hyper. She knows everything about everyone. In fact, she went to school with some of the people here since she's from New York.

In fact, she invited me to lunch, to meet her friends. Her girly friends. Not that I'm not girly but I'm not that person who will wear a tight dress to impress a guy to spend one night with him and move on. Not me and will never be me.

I remember being so stressed out about my two classes since it's the beginning, nothing could ever get Austin off my mind. I came to my apartment telling Trish everything including what happen with Austin. She told me to stay away from him and his crew. I wanted to ask her why but I knew she had her reasons. Trish told me that there's a bonfire tonight since tonight is the first day. She made me go. She made me wear this red, short dress, above the knee, v-neck shape and a smoking natural makeup. Including a leather jacket. The bonfire was in a frat house near large amounts of tree. Basically a forest.

Trish told me since it's my freshman year here, I should have fun "Go Wild". Now I'm here holding a red cup that contains vodka and coke, standing by the wall in the corner. Trish left me because she found Jace. Jace is a guy in her CER class. They have this thing going on but in secret. I don't get why she could hang around them and I can't but I ignore it.

I was observing the bonfire and saw Piper dancing dangerously close with this brown headed, tall man, and that has brown eyes. He looks cute, I guess. I keep on wondering around and saw him. He was with Cassidy. Her legs dangling over his, her arms around his shoulders, and should I mention, they are kissing. Still kissing her, he saw me. I turned very quickly and took a big swallow of my drink.

I couldn't stop myself in time because I looked again. They aren't kissing anymore. She is kissing this neck and he is smirking at me. He grabs her face and kisses her again. I decided to just finish my drink and walk away. I felt a bit lightheaded that I didn't realize I was walking past him. The moment I was walking right past him, I was about to turn the corner and bam, a man grabs me roughly.

"Hey beautiful' he said rapidly holding my wrist. I felt so uncomfortable and wanted to vomit because the minute his breathe that contained alcohol hit my face, I wanted to grab my nose. Maybe if I tell him to let go, he will let go. I honestly knew that wouldn't happen.

"Can you let me go, your hurting me" I said barely. He strengthens his hold making it hurt more. Then he says "I know you want me, I knew I wanted you the moment you came." I wanted to die at the moment. I told him to let me go again shaking. I began shaking roughly and really hoped someone would help me.

He began to kiss me and tried to lift my dress up. I kept shaking and crying. Tears rolling down my cheeks. I felt like I was useless. " Come on Baby, don't me fight me. Unless you like it rough, baby." He kissed my lips roughly. I tried pushing, shaking, and spitting at him. "You, bitch" he says mad. I closed my eyes. He was about to smack me but someone caught his hand. That's when God granted my wish.

I was waiting for the pain on my cheek. I felt nothing. The pain was lifted off my wrist. I opened my eyes seeing Austin pushing the man against the wall.

"LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE ELLIOT" he says in rage. The name was going to forever be on my mind. Elliot. The guy who tried to take my virginity right now. Austin and Elliot's faces were inches away from each other. Austin's hands were on Elliot's plaid shirt and Elliot's hand were on Austin's black button up shirt. He was deadly staring at Elliot for a while until Elliot said " Chill man, she was giving me the vibe that she wanted me…" How was I giving him the vibe that I wanted him? This is the first time I ever saw him. " Aus, come on man, you said to leave her alone, bet I'm gonna leave her alone."

"You better" he said letting Elliot go. Elliot left to go see if he could find someone to sleep with. Luckily for him, he did. Austin turned to me " You okay?"

I nodded. " Thanks"

He nodded and walked back to Cassidy. If it wasn't for him, I would've been raped. I shook my head and walked back to my dorm safety, thank god. The next morning, I woke up with bruises on my wrists. Even though, I was almost raped, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He is constantly on my mind.

…

Present 2025

_That's when I realized that it was going to be a long year…_

Austin called my name from downstairs. I closed my book and knew that I will continue later. I grabbed my phone and walked downstairs to be welcome with flashes from Austin, Trish, Kira, Dez, and my mom. In the corner, by the door, I see my grandpa smiling at me. I smiled.

At this very moment, I will be celebrated by my friends and family with joy. We all gathered to take photos in front of me and Austin's house. I took photos with everyone. A few minutes later, we gathered in Austin's truck and drove to the graduation ceremony.

Which leads me to where I am at now, sitting in the third row, waiting for us to be lined up to receive our diplomas. Our row was called. I lined up. I was the fifth person in line and shortly every person in front of me was being called across the stage. Finally, my name entered the speakers in the football field.

"Allison Marie Dawson"

Claps and cheers echo in a common that contains my family and friends. I picked up my legs and walked across the stage happy. I couldn't contain my big smile that happened when I got my diploma. I grabbed it and shook my principal's hand. We took our picture and I walked down. My eyes met the dark brown eyes I loved very deeply. My smile made him smile. We connected until I made the turn back to my seat.

After they had gone through everyone, we had a moment of silence for Piper. I send a smile to the sky because even though she was gone, she will forever be missed.

A few hours later after I graduated and said my goodbyes to my friends, not permanently because I still gonna see them until Trish's wedding in three weeks, we went out to eat. Right now, I am having dinner with my mom, Austin, Kira, Trish and Jace, Dez, and Austin's sister Alicia. It was amazing. I have gotten flowers, teddy bears, cards, and balloons. I honestly felt like every room in our home is gonna have a piece of flowers in it.

Austin and I arrived home safely. Currently, we are taking a shower with each other.

"You okay, Alls" he said while kissing my shoulder. I told him the one thing I have been trying to hide for a while.

I shook my head. "I'm constantly thinking about her, Austin. I feel bad knowing because of my actions, she is dead." I said with a tear falling from my cheek.

He kisses it and grabs my hands. We are under the shower head. " She was already dying because of the gunshot and her cancer. You guys both were in critical condition, but you were hanging by a thread. She wanted to give you her liver since she was already limited by a year. Piper wouldn't want you to be sad but grateful for everyday you wake up, baby"

I nodded. Piper die during the ending of 2021. Sophomore year. Another story for another time. I pecked his lips. Austin headed to his music room and I headed back to my room. I wanted to continue my diary entry.

_I'm back from graduating. I heard her name today. I'm here because of everyone that guided me here but most importantly her. Piper. I wouldn't be here with her, literally. I thought I wanted to finish the night writing but I have all the time tomorrow to do that. I want to end the night, next to my hubby with him playing the piano. _

I smiled. I did exactly what I said in my final paragraph. I finished the night next to Austin with him playing. Today I'm closing a chapter and starting a new one tomorrow. I can't wait.

_Xoxo,_

_ Allison._

…

Hey everyone. I'm back. I wanted to sincerely say sorry for not being active these past few weeks. I don't have a laptop to type so I have been going to the library. I will be writing every Monday and Wednesday so every Friday or Sunday you guys can get some new chapters every now and then.

I want to thank everyone for being patient with me and giving me your opinions. I am very grateful for all the love and support. Two chapters which includes this one will be posted this week. Like I always say I really hope you guys liked it. Stay tuned. Give me feedback. Please let me know how I can make this story be the one you will want to continue to read. What will you want to see happen. Smile and have an incredible day !


End file.
